callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Carbine
Call of Duty 1 The M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic rifle commonly issued to paratroopers. It is most effective at Medium ranges. Singleplayer This is the first weapon you get to use in the game, during Bootcamp. You also have this weapon to start off Pathfinder, and can keep it all the way until the mission Brecourt Manor. It's possible to get this weapon on the POW camp mission if the friendly soldier who has it gets killed. It has rather significant vertical kick, much more than in Multiplayer, making it more difficult to use at long distances. It has a 15-round clip and a fairly long reload time, particularly if empty. Its round is rather weak but it can still easily kill a target at Close to Long range with a single clip. Unlike in Multiplayer, it's very accurate out of its sight especially when prone. It's sight provides only a limited zoom effect, comparable to that a Sub-Machine Gun would provide. Multiplayer Available on mp_bocage, mp_brecourt, mp_carentan, mp_dawnville, mp_hurtgen, mp_neuville, and mp_tigertown. You can have this as your primary weapon when you spawn if your playing as an American on any of these maps, you will get a Colt .45 with 7 | 56 ammo and 3 M2 Fragmentation Grenades when you spawn with this weapon. The Carbine is not well liked amongst the community as its round is quite weak necessitating several shots to kill your target and it is semi automatic. Many people view this weapon as weak or inferior to the other weapons in the game. It moderately accurate when fired out of sight and on the move when compared against other weapons in Multiplayer. It is also moderately accurate when fired out of sight while being stationary when compared to other weapons in the game. Down the Sight the weapon is surprisingly accurate. The sight gives only a slight zoom effect comparable to that of the Sub-Machine Guns in the game, meaning a very steady hand is needed to effectively engage targets at Long range. It has rather low recoil for a rifle, and its recoil action is very consistent and quick making it easy to control. The quickness of it's recoil means it can put multiple shots on a target while letting the weapon recoil completely faster than most weapons in the game, particularly faster than more accurate weapons. It is capable of a theoretic maximum of 444 4/9 rounds per minute fire rate (ignoring reloads) makes it quite capable of killing people in close quarters, it has very good mobility, just a tad less than the fastest guns in the game which is very useful when trying to avoid your enemy's shots. The Carbine sights in quite quickly which is also useful for getting the jump on your enemy. It takes an unusually long time to put away this weapon making the act of drawing your pistol or another weapon a bit more time consuming than usual, its pull out is takes .03 seconds long, but time is not usually of the essence when your switching back to your primary weapon. It reload time is a bit long when not empty and quite long when empty which makes reloading in battle a particularly dangerous proposition. The sight is rather clear, and the only intrusive feature is the ring around 3-tongs (which are in a W-pattern). A clear sight helps the user keep track of moving targets more easily while down the sight. The M1A1 Carbine has very little sway but it is not pinpoint accurate while down the sight, it has a VERY small cone of fire comparable to that of the MP44 while down that weapon's sight. The key to using the M1A1 Carbine effective is use it's quick mobility and sight in time to pepper your target with multiple rounds in order to deal lethal damage before taking such damage yourself. It's bash is typical in speed and delay and does Sub-Machine Gun level damage. It should only be used when the opportunity presents itself or when you need to deal more damage but your clip is empty and your target is right in front of you. It isn't much strong than the Carbine's bullet and takes a significantly longer time to complete the motion than to simply wait for another bullet to be ready to fire. Overview for Multiplayer Stats: Side: Allies: American Maximum Ammo: 15 | 400 Fire modes: Semi-Automatic Movement Speed Scale: 1.18 Damage: Bullet: 45x Bash: 50x (where x is the damage multiplier for where it hit) Bash Damage Delay: 0.15 seconds Reload time: Not empty: 2.65 seconds Empty: 3.3 seconds Minimum time between shots: 0.135 seconds=444.4... rpm Bash time: 0.65 seconds Put-Away time: 0.67 seconds Draw time: 0.7 seconds Sight in time: 0.3 seconds Sight out time 0.4 seconds